


Movies and a Kiss

by pocketsebastian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No Sherlock really just shut up, Sherlock being a twat, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsebastian/pseuds/pocketsebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movies and Sherlock...generally don't mix well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Tumblr prompt. Sherlock and John, cinema, first kiss.

“I don’t see-” “Would you just shut up? It’s supposed to be a good film.” “But John!” “Sherlock, you promised. Now shut up, eat your popcorn, and watch the damn film.”

John had dragged Sherlock to the movies. Sherlock had promised him if he dragged John out of something John considered important, than John got to drag Sherlock to something without any complaints. So of course Sherlock had interrupted John’s lunch break at the clinic to drag him to a crime scene.

Which meant John was dragging Sherlock to the cinema during a case.

John had, of course, chosen a movie Sherlock would automatically detest. It was one of those action-with-a-romance-that’s-mostly-shagging movies. Sherlock, of course, was sulking in his seat, glaring at the screen, John, and the movie-goers in turn.

“I did NOT agree to seeing a movie, John,” Sherlock objected with a petulant huff and whine. Really, though, why on earth would John drag him to a bloody cinema? Even if the goal was to annoy Sherlock or get him to shut up for two and a half hours, Sherlock wouldn’t keep his mouth shut at all. He was annoyed, definitely, but not speaking? That wasn’t going to happen.

“Sherlock, you agreed that if you dragged me to a case when I was busy, I could drag you somewhere. I chose the cinema. Now hush, before we get kicked out,” John scolded, fixing a hard glare on the stubborn detective, who huffed and muttered something that John was sure was an insult in French.

The lights dimmed and John shifted a bit in his seat, sliding down a bit so he was more comfortable. Sherlock was perfectly content to pull his knees up onto the seat and pout like a child not getting his way. Which he was.

Surprisingly, Sherlock managed to be silent during the whole first hour of the movie. It wasn’t until blood started being shed that Sherlock started muttering his opinion on the movie. A beheading earned, “Tch. A cleaver would NOT cut through bone as easily as that.” A stab wound that was bleeding far too much earned, “That is completely unrealistic. What moron would believe that?”

John was decidedly unhappy about the turn of events.

Turning slightly in his seat, John grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head, deciding to shut him up himself. Not even realizing what he was doing, John pulled Sherlock close and pressed his lips to Sherlock’s in a hard kiss, taking himself and Sherlock by surprise.

Without another word, Sherlock and John settled back into their seats, a smug smile on John’s face at the silence Sherlock was giving whilst Sherlock’s own expression was shocked and, if one looked hard enough in the dark, blushing.


End file.
